Ten Aspects of a Relationship That Goes Absolutely
by buduica
Summary: Ukyou and Nabiki in a relationship. Sometimes romance doesn't die with a bang, but a gentle thump as reality sets in.


**Ten Aspects of a Relationship That Goes Absolutely Nowhere**

* * *

1 – It's not rebound, no matter what they say. It's true she and Nabiki had sex after getting thoroughly plastered the night of Ranma and Akane's wedding, but they'd been together, on and off, for about three years at that point. Rebound doesn't begin to encapsulate why Kuonji Ukyou and Tendou Nabiki end up moving in together. 

2 – In one of Ukyou's saner moments, she wishes it was as simple to explain as "rebound" and "broken heart." Nabiki isn't anything like the person Ukyou thought she'd be spending forever with. She'd never dreamed of having a woman for a lover, despite her-cross dressing tendencies. Even if she had, she's certain the woman wouldn't be anything like Nabiki, whose sangfroid is legendary and who doesn't talk about love.

3 – No one in Nerima acts the slightest bit surprised that they're together. Ukyou wonders why that makes her disappointed, but Nabiki merely smirks knowingly.

4 – Nabiki goes to college, while Ukyou works in the restaurant. It's a pretty good life, those first few weeks, when Nabiki helps out by manning the till during the busy weekends. Ukyou doesn't dare ask her to cook – she's afraid that Akane's skills in the kitchen might have a genetic component. Ukyou likes turning her head and seeing Nabiki there, and knowing she'll still be there after closing.

5 - Two months after moving in together, Nabiki buys them a new bed. Ukyou's always used a futon, and only goes along with Nabiki because the other woman makes some interesting promises to "test it out." The bed is queen-sized, and takes up most of their small bedroom. Nabiki sleeps sprawled out across the middle, claiming as much as she can even while unconscious. Ukyou learns to curl up on the far right if she wants to get any rest, because while she's not a martial artist, Nabiki lands some rough blows as she tosses and turns.

6 – Despite his marriage, the chaos that Ranma brings still envelops Nerima. Ukyou finds she is less drawn into the improbable situations, since unlike Shampoo, she's given up on him. Now she can stand aside and watch, and is more impressed than ever at how Nabiki expertly manipulates the situation for fun and profit. As a businesswoman, she can't help but admire that. As a lover, she wonders if Nabiki is manipulating her, too.

7 – It takes her a while to see Nabiki as she really is. Nabiki is using her, but Ukyou is doing the same in return. Ukyou is afraid of being left alone, and will grasp greedily at any sign of affection. Nabiki isn't so mercenary that she would string Ukyou along, but she's also smart enough to recognize a good thing. If it work, why upset things?

8 – But Ukyou remembers being in love with Ranma, and wanting to have that feeling directed at her. She wants to feel that pulse-racing sensation, the adrenaline that comes from taking a risk with her heart. She talks to Nabiki about it rationally, over tea and okonomiyaki, and together they come to a tough decision. They admit that they aren't in love with each other, and that they're going nowhere. It's time for both of them to move on.

9 – That night they make love, the mattress squeaking as they pleasure each other until nearly dawn. It's hard to say goodbye and let go of what's comfortable, but each is excited about the new opportunities out there, the possibilities that taking risks can bring. It's the best sex they ever have.

10 – It turns out that "forever" really means "three and a half years." The day Nabiki leaves, Ukyou comes back to the small apartment after work to find the place stripped of all Nabiki's belongings. She notices the missing bed, and can't help but smile as she finds a note pinned to a new futon. Only Nabiki would have kept receipts to mark exactly how much they'd each invested in their relationship, and reimburse Ukyou by buying a new futon.


End file.
